Onchao
Onchao jest bardzo wyjątkowym jednorożcem, ponieważ on, Kyara i jego ojciec, Ono, jako jedyni mają skrzydła. A Onchao jako jedyny ma złoty róg. W wolnym czasie lubi bawić się z Mo, Yuko i Mią, bądź innymi źrebakami. Skrzydlaty Jednorożec thumb|left|100px|Tu: Wyobrażenie Alicorna 'Alikorn '- fikcyjny, mitologiczny koń ze skrzydłami i rogiem, wykorzystywany w wielu liniach marek zabawek, w m.in. "My Little Pony". Nazywany też pegazem. Historia Onchao narodził się w grocie narodzin, należącej do Jednorożca Wody. Jakiś czas po narodzinach pozostawał pod czujną opieką mamy, jednak nie na długo, gdyż została ona porwana. Prawie cały pierwszy sezon opiekowały się nim elfy, dopiero pod koniec znów złączył się z rodzicielką. Podczas jej pobytu w niewoli, Onchao pomógł elfom odnaleźć wszystkie zagubione części Trąbtusa; uczestniczył zatem w wielu fascynujących, a nieraz i niebezpiecznych, przygodach. Poznał smoka Błękitnego oraz się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. W drugim sezonie serialu, Onchao jest wyśmiewany przez lidera stada - Esko. Postanawia więc, z pomocą starych przyjaciół - Mii, Yuko i Mo - odnaleźć swojego ojca Ono. i poznać prawdę o nim, co się mu uda. Umiejętności Onchao Onchao jest jednym z najniezwyklejszych jednorożców ponieważ: *potrafi latać. *umie przywrócić róg jednorożcowi, który go utracił. *potrafi ożywiać rośliny. *posiada umiejętność przywracania życia nawet najciężej uszkodzonemu drzewu z zasuszonego lasu *potrafi z pomocą kopyt utworzyć roślinę (drzewa, krzewy, kwiaty itd.). *jego specjalnością jest wyszukiwanie części Trąbtusa. *potrafi przywrócić życie zwierzętom. *może stworzyć tornado *potrafi skruszyć skały *jest w stanie za pomocą rogu spalić np. krzew Relacje Rodzina Jego matką jest Lyria. Nic nie wiadomo o ojcu jednorożca w pierwszej serii, ale w drugiej pojawi się jednorożec Ono , ojciec Onchao. Onchao bardzo kocha swoją siostrę Kyare, ale kiedy nią się długo opiekuje to już nie ma siły, bo Kyara lubi bardzo psocić Przyjaciele Onchao spędza większość czasu w towarzystwie Mii, Mo i Yuko, lubi się też bawić z innymi źrebakami oraz małym smokiem Błękitnym. W sezonie 2 Onchao spędza czas ze swoją matką Lyrią i ojcem Ono. Miłość Oczywiście Onchao kocha swoją rodzinę , lecz młody jednorożec zakochał się w Tęczowym Jednorożcu (Jednorożcu pochodzącego z Tęczowej Wyspy ) Flair i to z wzajemnością! Wygląd Onchao ma białą sierść i duże, zielono-żółte oczy. Posiada charakterystyczny, złoty róg oraz szerokie skrzydła z małymi, pawimi oczkami (zielono-żółtymi) u brzegów. Jego grzywa jest koloru jasnego blondu, ma do niej przyczepione charakterystyczne dla Centopii kryształy o różnych kolorach. Jego kopytka są różowawe. Na ciele ma różne białe wzory. Ciekawostki *Onchao ma moc przywracania innym jednorożcom złamanych rogów, o czym przekonujemy się w odcinku "Odcinek 26 Koniec epoki". *Onchao był pierwszym źrebakiem, który otrzymał drugą szansę od Jednorożca Ognia. *Jako jedyny jednorożec w Centopii posiada skrzydła (później okazuje się, że skrzydlate jednorożce żyły w Centopi na długo przed nim, a skrzydła posiada także jego ojciec - Ono). *Onchao może wyszukiwać części trąbtusa. *Jest to również jedyny jednorożec, który może przywracać rośliny do życia. *Urodził się w muszli Jednorożca Wody. *Bawił się z małym smokiem. *Gdy chodzi, spod jego kopyt wyrastają rośliny. *Pozwala się dosiadać Mii. *Jego róg obiecuje wieczną młodość. BIO Plik:Onchao-bio.png Zabawka Klipy z Onchao thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px|Onchao w Centopii thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500px Galeria 734524 411551552258364 1355224531 n.jpg Lyria Mia Onchao SWEET.jpg Mia Onchao Phuddle Mo Yuko.jpg Mia and me Lyria Onchao.jpg Mia and me onchao and blues are mates by stell e-d5mipjs.png.jpeg Mia and me unicorn magic by stell e-d5miph3.png Mia i Onchao mia i ja wiki.jpg Mia i Onchao wietrzne klify.jpg Mia i onchao w grobowcu.jpg Onchao bio.jpg Onchao dumny xD.png Onchao i kwiaty kwitnące drzewo.jpg Onchao i ziemia sweet.jpg Onchao zdziwiony yy.jpg Yuko Mo Onchao Mia nie idziesz.jpg Phuddle onchao i krolowa 26.jpg Mia Yuko Mo Onchao u jednorożca ziemi.jpg Onchao i Mia dekoracja.jpg Centopia Mia Yuko Mo Onchao Lyria Rando Phuddle.jpg Mia i Onchao oraz yuko i Mo.jpg Mia on Onchao.jpg Character_Onchao.jpg Mia i Onchao w książce magia jets.jpg Mia i onchao koniec piosenki.jpg Mia yuko mo w jaskinii smoków.jpg Mia i Onchao smoki i mankulusy.jpg Elfi krater mia i onchao.png Smutny onchao.jpg Liria Onchao na muszli narodzenia.jpg Liria i Onchao.jpg Mia-and-me-11.jpg Phuddle Mia Mo Yuko Onchao motylek.jpg Lyria przytula Onchao.jpg Onchao Lyria magia onchao.jpg Onchao przywraca Lyrii róg ostatni odcinek.jpg Mia, Onchao i Lyria.jpg Mia i onchao sweet.jpg Liria onchao i inne jednorożce.jpg Onchao-and-his-wings-bug.png mia przytulasek z Onchao.png Mia i onchao w tarapatach w grocie.jpg Mia i onchao w tarapatach w grocie.jpg Obręcz kontra Pina Onchao Fano Rahn Li.jpg|Obręcz kontra źrebaki Onchao Fano Li Pina Rahn w wulkanie.jpg Onchao zderza się z Li a ta się uśmiecha.jpg|Onchao zderza się z Li, a ta się do niego uśmiecha Rahn Pina Fano Li Onchao do ukłonu gotów.jpg Rahn się szykuje.jpg Fano też zdał.jpg Onchao_neu.png|Onchao Onchao i Phuddle dziwak.jpg Lyria and onchao.png onchao-w-png.png Onchao.png Onchao i Jednorożec Skał.jpg Fa aszywka and onchao.jpg Lyria, Ono, Onchao, Jednorożec Gwiaz, Kryształów i Skał.png Onchao :).png Bez tytułuf.png deddeer bgtr gtfrn gth.png Z Ono i Onchao.png jhgfdx.png Onchao.png Onchao.jpg|Onchao|link=hodehhedohqwhoqe|linktext=Onchao-obraz ONCHAO lYRIA.jpg|Onchao w 3 sezonie|link=onchao, sezon 3|linktext=Sezon 3 Onchao onchao 3.jpg|w 3 sezonie|link=5dgjdsv|linktext=hiosxiguas sans-titre-58_1_orig.jpg|Onchao w 3 sezonie|link=uiggkds|linktext=onchao trzeci sezon sans-titre-60_2_orig.jpg|z Kyarą|link=nld sllsd |linktext=joj;cj;jbjkckjh sans-titre-77_1.jpg|Lepsze zbliżenie|link=gvhgdejhdec|linktext=ohgkusfgk